


breathe

by fobfantasia



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Panic Attacks, this has been sitting in my docs for idk how long, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobfantasia/pseuds/fobfantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he was nt theOn e toGET BaD</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

> lmao enjoy my emo ranting i'm moderately dead

_The windowsill looks really nice now._

_He finally understood what it meant._

 

He ran his hands through his hair, it was getting greasy and faded and disgusting. He wasn't gonna try to fix that though.

 

He laid on his bed, curled into a ball and struggling to keep tears in. It was so stupid, so  _ pathetic _ that he had no idea what was going on. He wasn't even supposed to be the one who got like this. 

 

Tyler Joseph put his heart out on stage while Joshua Dun banged his anger out. It worked, he didn't feel like twitching anxiously anymore (as much as he used to. Better for it to be once or twice a month than daily).

 

Tyler Joseph was the one who had a way with words, the one who could let it out safely. Joshua Dun didn't understand the word “safe” at the moment, he was supposed to be secure at home, not feeling like death. 

 

Joshua Dun was the one who was quiet in interviews, the one who was slowly showing less.  _ Tired _ was his excuse, and with a skeptical glance, Tyler let him on with his day. 

 

Joshua Dun was the one alone in a sold out stadium. The background music, never making more of a sound than he was supposed to. Tyler Joseph sang and jumped around, the crowd sang along and jumped in their seats. Joshua stayed with his routine. 

 

He couldn't get it out, stabbing at his temples. All he wanted was to work right, to take Tyler’s hand when he offered to help him up. But Joshua Dun stayed in place. 

 

Tyler, the one with three pills to stabilize his mental health, had a wife who loved him and a career with infinite possibilities. Uphill, to hell, remaining where it is. Josh was just going  _ down, down, down _ .

 

Josh had no therapy, no pills, no wife or husband or even significant other. He was alone, his brain getting the best of him, wishing to lose. 

 

_He wa sn’_ ** _t th_** _e o_ _ne_ _to g_ et _li_ ** _ke this h_** _e’s the okay one_ _no o_ ** _ne_** _exp_ ec **ts** him _to b_ ethe **_BAD_** o _ne._

 

Tyler was always preaching, “take care of yourself, you are a priority.” 

 

So why wasn't he?

 

He was making too big of a deal of his lack of emotion. His lack of everything.

 

  
Nothing had luster, it was all plain brown cut tree stumps and smoke rising from factories. 

**Author's Note:**

> joshdunfucker on tumblr


End file.
